I'll Always Remember You
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: After the big adventure in Alamos town, Dawn knew she would always remember Darkrai. Set after 10th Movie.


**Set at the end of Pokemon: the rise of Darkrai.**

_I'll always remember you_

_Carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember you_

As the trio left Alamos Town in the wake of everything that had happened and almost dying, Dawn's thoughts were on the one Pokémon who had helped save the town and bring peace between it and the people of the town. Darkrai. Everyone had had conflicting emotions about the Pokémon, nearly all believing he was evil and out to destroy everybody. Except Alice, she seemed to think otherwise. As did Tonio. And it was with that, that they found out that the one behind the destruction and chaos of Alamos Town was actually the legendary Pokémon Palkia. Everyone soon realized Darkrai was actually on their side, all the warnings he gave were actually directed to Palkia and Dialga to prevent them from coming and destroying the town. Dawn couldn't help but feel foolish at not realizing that Darkrai was on their side the whole time, she somehow knew that Darkrai had forgiven them for not believing him and being against him the whole time.

She knew with the town safe and under the watchful eye of Darkrai, people around the world had no reason to fear and should come and visit or stay in Alamos town. Dawn knew it was the duty of her and her two friends to spread the word, coaxing people to visit the town and to see it truly wasn't as bad as it had possibly been made out to be. She had come to a realization after finding out that Palkia was the one behind the destruction and after everyone had found Darkrai under a tree, hurt sometime during the war. When she begged to him to forgive them for not understanding, he had looked at her and it dawned on her that he had one dream. That was for people not to fear him. For Tonio had said that Darkrai didn't normally come out when people were around, which meant he caused nightmares not to humans but Pokémon.

Dawn knew there and then she, Ash and Brock would spread word that it was okay to go to Alamos town and she would do this for Darkrai so his dream would come true.

_Everywhere I walk I see your shadow_

_And when I close my eyes I see your face_

_Every song I sing I hear your melody_

_Because not a moment that goes by_

_When you're not on my mind_

As they walked, time and time again, Dawn swore that she would make out the shadow of Darkrai but shook it off. In shadows, she could make out his and soon concluded it was her mind making it think he was there. Sighing, Dawn closed her eyes and instantly saw Darkrai in all his scary glory. Mainly colored in the deepest of blacks, parts of its body flowing past its shoulders and its waist to give the impression that it was attired in deathly sort of way. This creature had hair on the opposite end of the spectrum, a fringe going over one of its crystal blue eyes. Around its neck was a crimson growth that looked like a trap used in the ancient times to capture and crush innocent Pokémon. Dawn shivered but felt a strange comfort knowing that although he appeared like he was Death itself, he actually had a soft side deep, deep down.

It seemed to the young girl that no matter what, she couldn't stop thinking about Darkrai. Sure she had met many Pokémon but something about him was different. It in a twisted sort of way, it was like Death preventing people from dying. No matter how ironic that sounded. The end of the world itself being saved by the one Pokémon that brought nightmares, was like a nightmare itself and this same Pokémon wanted this nightmare to end. Now that's irony. Dawn had a feeling Darkrai would always be on her thoughts, even if they did change he wouldn't leave just be kept safely in the back of her mind to think about later.

_You will always be my hero_

_Never scared and braver then us all_

_Guiding light for me to follow_

_Always showing me the way_

_Right beside me every day_

There was something else too, to the dark irony of this. Though supposedly dark and scary, Darkrai would always be Dawn's hero. There are certain things that define a hero, I'm not going to go into detail but I will say that the one person or should I say, Pokémon, bringer of nightmares probably bad enough to affect a human and send them into insanity, would risk everything and its own life to save the entirety of humanity. Now that's heroic. Darkrai wasn't scared of what was going to happen and what did happen, he showed true bravery trying to prevent the destruction of the world and the entire universe itself. In the garden under the tree, when Dawn had asked for the forgiveness of this almighty Pokémon, she saw something, aside from hope of people not fearing him, when he looked at her before disappearing.

Determination. He was determined to save them, no matter what and also Dawn had seen understanding. Darkrai seemed to understand why everyone thought the world was about to end because of him, they didn't know Palkia was there and so when they realized the mistake they made, they were willing to beg for him to understand. He did and that was made him continue his battle to stop the two warring giants.

Dawn saw, too, that Darkrai was kind of like a guiding light in a way. Setting an example to show that no matter how big the enemy or situation is, keep yourself fighting for what is right and things might go your way. Something she'd never forget, she would follow that example and in turn others would do the same.

_I'll always remember you_

_Carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember you_

_Oh, Oh yeah I'll remember (I'll remember)_

_Hey, yea, yea, yea, yea (I'll remember)_

_Oh, all the sacrifice you made _

_And all the gifts you gave_

When Darkrai had sacrificed himself to save the town, despite probably never having done so in the past, Dawn thought all her safety and security had gone with him. She was determined more than ever to save the world with Ash, to play Oracion and soothe the rage between the two legendary giants. And when the town was brought back to its own dimension, Dawn and the others had been saddened by the loss of Darkrai. But thanks to Pikachu who alerted Ash, they soon had discovered that their brave hero was alive again. Dawn's heart had soared with happiness once again, her hero was alive. His sacrifice never forgotten.

_I'll always remember you_

_Carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember you (you, you)_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll carry your dreams until they come true_

_Each breath that I take_

_Each moment away_

_I'll always remember_

_Always remember_

As the trio reached the next town, a few days later, Dawn was set full of determination and hope, she would inform these people about the new hope restored to Alamos town and how no one needed to fear Darkrai. She would continue until the Pokémon's dream came true and with each breath and moment, Dawn knew one thing…she'd always remember Darkrai

_I'll always __remember you._

**The End.**


End file.
